Talk:Extra Mode
In Kirby: RtD (Return to Dream land), do you have to beat Halcandra, or collect all the energy spheres in planet Popstar to get access to extra mode? AI Geek 20:40, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :It's probably beat the game on normal i.e. finish it. Energy spheres unlock the item challenge in the Lor Starcutter - you can get all of them before you beat the game anyway.Changtau2005 Talk to me Blogs Poyo! 21:07, November 1, 2011 (UTC) No no no no, I already beat P. Popstar. AI Geek 18:46, November 3, 2011 (UTC) you have to beat halcandra and beat Magolor bThe leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! 19:46, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Article name >Article title says Extra Game >Bolded word in article is Extra Mode Whut.--Starman125 Kine? Is that you? 18:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Kirby's Return to Dreamland I unlocked the Extra mode only by beating the Main Mode, without beating The Arena. Is the article incorrect? --Torchickens (talk) 17:08, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Dedede Tour(!) The name of this topic hints at my question. Should we type every instance of Triple Deluxe's Extra Mode with an exclamation mark or not? There is an exclamation mark on the website and in the logo, but I'd just like to confirm. Also, should we make a seperate article for Dedede Tour? It seems kind of unique from other Extra Modes, not mentioning the fact that it has its own name that isn't that: Extra Mode. Another article could be redundant though, so what do you all think? Kirpow (talk) 20:34, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :I reckon it is just a sort of Extra Mode rehash, just with a small mechanic tweaked (Dedede instead of Kirby). I think it will work in this article. As for the exclamation mark, go ahead with it. We changed Dash Jump to Dash! Jump! for accuracy's sake, so we might as well do it here. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 20:57, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Now that I look at it, Dedede Tour! seems to be more like Meta Knightmare (Ultra) than Extra Mode. Play through the game as a different character, fight at least one boss you previously couldn't, all that jazz. I suggest giving it a new article. NerdyBoutKirby You rang, dude? 21:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Dedede Tour! is certainly odd, but I think that it deserves to at least be mentioned on the Extra Mode page even if it gets its own article...besides the meta knightmare ultra resemblances, it also has a lot in common with RTD's extra mode, such as the upgraded bosses and the modified items. Joshaeus (talk) 11:58, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::Perhaps there won't be an exclamation point on it in game...although, the chances of that are next to nothing. I guess we could have a sentence or two explaining Dedede Tour!, but I'm not entirely sure how useful that could be in the end if we're going to have an entire article on it. Meta Kirby52 [[User_talk:Meta Kirby52|It's all mine! ]] 14:19, April 24, 2014 (UTC) :::::Alright, I'll add the new article, with the exclamation mark, to my to-do list. I think that it should be briefly explained, or rather mentioned here, as well as having it's own article. Thanks for the input, guys! Kirpow (talk) 18:32, April 24, 2014 (UTC)